


Steven Universe Jokes

by njmarker13



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Horrid Puns, Idk Why I’m Doing This, Inserting Yourself Into Your Own Story Because Why Not, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njmarker13/pseuds/njmarker13
Summary: Steven: I think the book failed...Amethyst: It Could've Been Great, though!Me: That sounds familiar. Especially with those caps...





	1. Future Vision

Steven: I think the book failed...

Amethyst: It Could've Been Great, though!

Me: That sounds familiar. Especially with those caps...

Garnet: It won't fail.

Steven: How do you know?

Garnet: *flashes glasses* Future vision.

Harold Smiley: Bah-dum Ching!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Me: Sure, just totally ignore the human person.


	2. Chaaaaaaaps

Steven: Pearl, where did you put my chaps?

Pearl: I don't know, Steven, but if you want chips, check the barn. I'm sure Lapis should have some Doritos.

Amethyst: If you want, I have a big buff Cheeto Puff too!

Harold Smiley: Buh-dum Ching!!!


	3. Trick

Amethyst: Hey Steven! Wanna see a cool trick?

Steven: Sure!

Amethyst: *poofs Peridot* Here, I made a dorito!

Peridot: *reforms* I'M NOT A DORITO!!!

Garnet: Yes you are.


	4. Same Joke Twice

_**The comment chain that started it all.** _

Amethyst: Same joke twice? I don't know, man...

Steven: It'll be really funny if they do it a third time!

Garnet: This sounds familiar.

Pearl: Steven, I really think you should take this mission seriously.

Steven: Just trying to be funny!

Garnet: And succeeding. *flashes glasses*

Amethyst: HEY! Are you trying to leave ME out of this?!

Steven: No... *runs away*

Amethyst: *chases Steven and tackles him*

Steven: Hey! Gerroff me! *bubbles himself and rolls away*


	5. Coughing

Me: *cough cough* Steven *cough cough*

Peridot: *silently stands in front of a distracted Steven*

Steven: *looks up at the sound of my voice* Oh, hi Peridot!

Me: Hello, Peridot.

Peridot: Steven, run! It's a human who knows are names!

Lapis: Could it be from this tv show? *casually turns on Steven Universe*

Peridot: Oh...

Steven: You should take something for those coughs, Nate. *hands me a cough drop*

Me: Nah, I'm fine.

Steven: What? But you were just coughing!

Me: *mentally facepalms*


End file.
